Nanocomposites with stretchable or elastic conductivity regulation can be used to make sensory skins, wearable health monitors, electronic textiles, and biomedical detectors with high durability for body movements and deformations. These applications require nanocomposites with high responsivity to stimuli. Significant efforts have been dedicated to this research area, nevertheless, a number of challenges, including complicated synthesis processes, reduction of flexibility, and complex structures have limited their wide-spread applications. Significantly, the performance of stretch-dependent electrical resistance regulation strongly relies on the formulations, structures and properties of the materials used. Carbon nanomaterials, particularly carbon nanotubes and carbon nanofibers, have attracted a great deal of interest as conducting nanofillers for diverse nanocomposites because of their unique electrical and mechanical properties.